Sourire à nouveau
by AngeLunaBlack
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry ne reste que 15 jours chez les Dursley, et est envoyé chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances, or un attaque à lieu et ils doivent partir pour le Square Grimmaurd... Ils décident de la rendre plus conviviale et d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, malgré le cœur lourd d'Harry de se retrouver dans la maison de son parrain sans lui.


Auteur: AngeLunaBlack

Disclaimer: L'univers De Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling!

Note d'auteur: Je partage avec vous un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y longtemps et qui j'espère vous plaira! ^^

* * *

**Sourire à nouveau**

Harry, après un énième cauchemar, se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il y était arrivé tard la veille, avec toute la famille Weasley et Hermione. Le Terrier avait été victime d'une attaque de la part des mangemorts. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se savait responsable de cette attaque. Si il n'était pas chez Weasley, les hommes cagoulés de Voldemort ne se seraient pas déplacés jusque là-bas. Fort heureusement il n'y avait eu aucun blésé grave. Le jeune homme de presque 16 ans n'aurait pas su le supporter si il aurait été encore la cause d'une mort... Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à son parrain. Sirius Black avait perdu la vie de la main de sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, un tout petit mois auparavant, pour protéger Harry.

Il lança un _tempus_ presque inaudible et constata qu'il n'était même pas encore 4 heures du matin. Avec un long soupir fataliste, il sortit de son lit, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ron, et descendit les marches des grands escaliers pour se rendre au rez de chaussé de la maison. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, mais il était inutile de rester dans son lit. De toute façon, il savait que même si il essayait de toutes ses forces, le sommeil ne lui reviendrait pas. Il fut surpris de voir de lumière dans la cuisine à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Ou aussi tôt le matin. Tout dépend de la vision qu'on a de la nuit. Il se dirigea alors vers la pièce éclairée sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre les cris et les insultes de la mère de Sirius.

Lorsqu'il atteint le bas de la porte d'entrée, il vit Molly Weasley attablée, une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains, sûrement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta à la vue du jeune garçon brun, lorsqu'elle leva la tête.

« Oh ! Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

\- Je suis désolé, Madame Weasley, j'ai voulu éviter de réveiller le tableau de Mrs. Black...

\- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, tu as bien fait. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly, sermonna t-elle. »

Harry lui répondit par un petit signe de tête et vint s'installer en face d'elle. Aussitôt, Molly se leva et lui prépara une tasse de thé et la lui tendit.

« - Tiens, cela te fera du bien.

\- Merci...

\- Harry, mon chéri, tu devrais dormir à cette heure ci !, fit-elle d'un air inquiet. Ce sont encore tes cauchemars ? »

Harry poussa un soupir et baissa la tête. Il n'aimais pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Tous ceux qui le font finissent par mourir, et en aucun il ne voudrai priver le monde d'une femme aussi maternelle et merveilleuse que Molly Weasley. Mais la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter cela, était de s'éloigner des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient.

Molly, voyant que le garçon ne voulait pas répondre, s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrocha à elle, comme le faisaient ses fils, petits, quand elle allait convaincre Charlie qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre sous son lit. Ou quand elle allait voir Percy et Ron pour leur dire que le jumeaux mentaient. Qu'en aucun cas on allait les abandonner dans une forêt parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux à nourrir et ce, quoi qu'en dise un certain conte mordu que son mari avait trouvé idéal comme histoire du soir... Elle sentit les larmes du garçon couler contre sa joue.

A cet instant, Harry Potter, n'avait rien du survivant. Il était simplement Harry, un garçon qui avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses et qui avait peur. Comment pouvait-on faire reposer l'issue de la guerre sur les épaules d'un si jeune garçon ?

« - Je le revois... A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux... Je le revois passer à travers le voile..., entendit Molly. Être Ici, dans sa maison, sans lui... rend les choses... rend sa mort encore plus réelle... Et ma bêtise encore plus grande..., ajouta Harry d'un ton amer.

\- Oh Harry ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Et j'ai entraîné Neville, Luna, Ron et Hermione avec moi ! Ils aurait pu mourir à cause de moi ! Et vous, vous tous auraient pu mourir dans cette attaque à cause de moi ! »

Molly pris le jeune garçon par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Harry James Potter, commença t-elle, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ces idées idiotes de ta tête ! Si il y a une attaque au Terrier, c'est à cause de ce serpent de malheur, si tu t'es précipité au Ministère, c'était pour sauver quelqu'un ! Si ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le croyais c'est aussi la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui, et si Sirius est... Si Sirius n'est plus avec nous, c'est à Bellatrix que revient la faute et à elle seule ! Tu entends ? »

Harry, ne put que hocher la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu Molly aussi en colère, et pour être franc, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'était. Elle aurait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, lui savait que c'était le cas, mais il avait préférer acquiescer ses dires.

« - Bon, j'espère maintenant que tu vas te reprendre en main et que tu vas cesser de fuir les membres de l'Ordre et de fuir tes amis, c'est clair ?

\- Vous... Je ne vous fuis pas, mentit le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Harry, et ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. En 2 semaines, au terrier, tu a dû ouvrir la bouche 4 fois, tout au plus. Ron et Hermione sont très inquiets, tu sais...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi...

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, mon chéri, lui répondit la mère de famille en sortant de la cuisine. »

A présent seul, Harry se demandait qui d'entre lui ou Mrs Weasley avait raison. Devait il suivre son instinct et s'éloigner de ceux qu'il aime. Ou au contraire devait il rester proche d'eux, quitte à les mettre en danger ? Sa raison lui disait clairement que la première option était la bonne, mais arriverait-il à se passer de ses amis ? Devait-il encore les laisser le suivre comme au ministère ? Non, décidément non.

Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait pour la prophétie, qu'il savait qu'il devait soit tuer, soit mourir ? Devait il le dire à ses amis ? Devait il leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pour lui que deux issues dans cette guerre ? Deux seuls destin ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Et comment lui, pouvait il continuer à vivre comme si ses jours n'étaient pas comptés ? Il ne serait jamais assez fort pour battre Voldemort. Il le savait. Cela faisait que 5 ans qu'il savait qu'il était sorcier. Comment croire qu'il pourrait anéantir un sorcier de cinquante ans d'expérience de plus que lui ? Hermione a bien raison, les prophéties et la divination ne sont que mensonges. Il allait mourir.

**oOo**

« - Oh ! Harry, tu es là ! Ron te cherche partout, à l'étage ! » , fit une voix derrière lui, le sortant des noires pensées qui l'avaient accompagné depuis le départ de Molly, 3 heure plus tôt.

En se retournant, Harry aperçu la chevelure châtain et bouclée de sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu es levée depuis combien de temps ?

\- Wahou ! Toi tu as l'air d'être en forme, par contre ! Je vais bien, merci et toi ? J'ai bien dormi, et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis levé, cela te vas ?

Hermione parut vexée et le jeune soupira.

\- Désolée, Mione, je ne voulais pas te répondre comme cela.

\- C'est pas grave Harry, mais ne me mens pas. Tu devrais dormir plus et tu le sais.

\- Le problème c'est que je n'y arrive pas Mione ! C'est pas faute d'essayer !

\- Alors prends une potion de sommeil ce soir, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs de fatigue, Harry !

\- Je la prendrais, d'accord ? Maintenant cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, OK ? »

Le jeune fille acquiesça, et retrouvant sa bonne humeur, elle s'assoie près de son ami après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cuisine était aussi pleine que la gare King Cross avant le départ du célèbre train rouge. Mais malgré le fait que les jumeaux faisaient en sorte que le petit déjeuner de Ron n'arrive jamais à sa bouche et que ce dernier courrait après son pain au sucre qui fuguait vers Ginny et Hermione, l'ambiance était plutôt lourde.

Les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, discutaient quelques instant de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au Terrier, puis repartaient. Remus Lupin était le seul à être rester. Mais comme Harry, il ne pouvait que penser à l'absence de Sirius dans cette maison. Hermione et Molly essaient de les faire participer aux conversations, mais ce fut un échec.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous les enfants restèrent dans la cuisine, n'ayant visiblement rien d'autre à faire.

« - Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas sortir, donc au revoir le Quiddich. Peut être une partie d'échec ? proposa Ron.

\- Tu sais que tu nous battras tous, c'est pas drôle, » répondit Fred.

C'est en faisant la vaisselle que Molly Weasley eut, selon elle, une idée extraordinaire pour occuper ces jeunes de manière utile.

« - Si vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire, pourquoi n'aideriez vous pas Kréatur à redonner un coup de neuf à ce manoir ? Étant donné que nous sommes coincés ici encore un bout de temps, ce sera génial si vous pouviez égailler un peu cet endroit, non ?

\- Maman, nous prendrais-tu, commença Fred

\- Par hasard, pour des elfes de maison ? , continua Fred

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une excellent idée, non ? Vu qu'on va vivre ici jusqu'à la rentrée, autant qu'on s'y sente bien ?

\- Je ne pense pas me sentir bien ici, Mione.

\- Allez Harry ! Après tout, c'est chez toi maintenant !

\- Non, Gin, c'est le QG de l'Ordre... , répondit Harry, morose.

\- Ah non, Harry ! Y'en a assez de te voir de morfondre sur toi même ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses de là, et venir avec nous nettoyer cette maison de malheur ! Et pus vite que ça ! Tu choisi une pièce et tu t'actives ! Ça t'empêchera de penser ! »

Toute la pièce resta muette de stupeur. Jamais Ron n'avait parler ainsi, à personne. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de grommeler un « Si ça te fait plaisir ...» et de quitter la pièce.

Arrivant dans le hall, il put encore entendre Fred se moquer de Ron.

« - Et bien, petit frère, je ne te savais aussi fanatique du nettoyage !

\- La ferme, Fred...

\- RONALD WEASLEY ! Langage ! hurla Mrs Weasley. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait sa famille de substitution ! C'est bien la raison pour laquelle il voulait la protéger. Prenant son courage à deux main, il se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre et celle de Ron et commença à s'attaquer au papier peint terni du mur. Molly avait raison, pensa t-il. Il était vraiment plus occupé à se demander comment on pouvait utiliser un papier peint aussi moche qu'à se prendre la tête avec ses soucis.

**oOo**

C'est ainsi que se passa sa journée. Ron vint le rejoindre et ensemble, ils finirent par obtenir une très belle chambre au ton bleu, argent. Puis, ils se rendirent à la salle de bains de l'étage et lui redonnèrent également un coup de jeunesse. Les filles firent de même à l'étage du dessus, tandis que les jumeaux s'occupaient de la chambre de Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, au troisième étage, vu que c'était ici qu'ils logeaient.

Durant 4 jours, leurs journées se passèrent de la sorte et Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ou pas. En même temps, ses amis faisaient tout pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, se relayant dans la pièce où le brun se trouvait. Pourtant, quand venait le soir, Harry arrivait encore à se persuader que s'éloigner d'eux était la meilleure des solutions...

Le matin du cinquième jour, ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble dans la grande cuisine, et Molly Weasley leur félicita pour leur travail, merveilleux, selon elle.

« - Il ne nous reste que très peu de pièces ! , fit Hermione, fière d'elle.

\- Oui, il reste, le salon principal, la cuisine, et une chambre à l'étage, énuméra l'un des jumeaux.

\- L'ancienne chambre de Sirius... précisa Ron, doucement.

\- Que veux tu faire des affaires de Sirius, Harry ? La décision t'appartient, tu sais ? »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie fixement quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine.

« - Laissez, je vais y aller moi même.

\- Tu... Tu es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je sais que c'est à moi de le faire. Tu comprends ? Peut être pour lui dire au revoir ? J'en sais rien, mais je le sens...

\- Je comprend, Harry, je comprend...

\- Nous on va donc s'attaquer à la cuisine, alors, commença Georges.

\- Du vent les amis, du vent ! , fini Fred en les poussant hors de la pièce. »

Tandis que Ron, Ginny et Hermione partait vers le salon, Harry monta les longues marches jusqu'au 3ème étage et s'arrêta devant la porte au bois marron de la chambre de son parrain. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée.

**oOo**

La pièce était très grande, mais mal éclairée. À l'image de la demeure entière à vrai dire. Contrairement à la chambre de Regulus qui comptait un grand nombre de meubles et d'objets de décorations, - dont la moitié semblaient être empreinte de magie noire - , la chambre de Sirius était plutôt sobre. Seul un grand lit en bois massif trônait au milieu de la pièce. Dans le coin gauche, se trouvait une grande armoire du même bois que le lit, et sur la droite, un immense bureau, sur lequel étaient déposé de nombreux vieux exemplaires de journaux. Les murs étaient en papier peints rouge et or. Sûrement une sorte de rébellion supplémentaire de son parrain envers sa famille si serpentarde, pensa Harry. Seule décoration de cette pièce : les innombrables photos moldues et sorcières qui étaient accrochées ou collées aux murs.

Harry s'approcha de l'une d'elles et retint un petit cri de surprise. Devant lui se trouvait un photo de son père et de son parrain. Ils se tenaient devant le lac noir de Poudlard, sous un arbre. Ils devaient être en première ou deuxième année, pas plus. James Potter, à 12 ans, semblait être un garçon épanoui. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de malice et on ne pouvait que supposer, à bien, qu'il pensait à cet instant même à une de ses nombreuses blagues. Sirius, sur cette photo, regardait James gesticuler des bras en riant.

Sur une autre des photos, les maraudeurs au complet étaient rassemblés dans la salle communes et jouait aux cartes. Ils semblaient tous si heureux.

Une photo moldue, cette fois, représentait un James d'environs 14 ans, devant une Lily Evans en colère. Malgré que la photo soit un peu floue, on pouvait voir clairement les froncements de ses sourcils, et ses poings serrés. Sous la photo avait été rajouté magiquement une inscription :

_**« Moi, Cornedrue, proclame que d'ici la fin de ma sixième année, nous aurons droit à une photo de ces même protagonistes, dans une toute autre situation. Éclaircissement : Lily Evans dans les bras du beau et du talentueux James Potter. »**_

Puis, encore en dessous, un autre point avait été ajouté :

_**« Moi, Patmol, proclame tenir le pari de Cornedrue, pour la modique somme de 10 gallions, et d'un paquet de chocogrenouilles.  
**__**\- Pourquoi un paquet de chocolat ?  
**__**\- Mais Lunard, voyons ! Une victoire donne toujours envie de manger du chocolat ! »**_

Harry se mit à rire. C'était un rire qui se mêlait aux larmes qui lui couler sur les joues. C'était un rire triste, un rire joyeux. Un rire libérateur, au fond. Pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait jamais montré cela ? Il se rendit compte qu'une partie de lui, lui en voulait. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu garder tout ces souvenirs pour lui seul, au lieu de les partager avec son filleul.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry continua d'observer les photos. Il y en avait des dizaines et il les analysa toutes. Jonglant entre les rires et les larmes, la joie de découvrir ses parents et Sirius à travers eux, et la peine de ne pas les avoir connus, ou pas assez connu pour Sirius.

Cela dura près de 2 heures. Il avait décidé de ne rien toucher à cette chambre. Elle était parfaite avec tous ces souvenirs, et il savait qu'un jour, lorsqu'il s'en sentirai capable, il demanderai à Remus de venir avec lui dans cette pièce et l'écouterai parler des périodes immortalisées par les clichés. Mais cela prendra du temps. Car ni lui, ni Remus n'étaient prêts pour cela.

Délaissant enfin le mur, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau. Au milieu des vieux journaux qui y étaient éparpillés, une enveloppe blanche, fermée du sceaux de la famille Black interpella le regard d'Harry. Il prit l'enveloppe délicatement et la retourna pour y lire le nom du destinataire.

_**«Un Harry James Potter, mon filleul  
**__**De Sirius Black III  
**_

_**Lettre à ajouter au testament du sur-nommé Sirius Black,  
**__**Dossier 45289,  
**__**Bureau du notaire Keyran Leindestein,  
**_**_Ministère de la magie_**** »**

Harry relut ces mots une dizaine de fois au moins avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Sirius lui avait écrit une lettre qu'il comptait remettre à ce notaire, pour que ce dernier la le lui remette après la mort de son parrain. Mais Sirius était mort avant de pouvoir envoyer ce courrier, et lui, le destinataire final le tenait dans ses mains.

Le brun n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait tout de même des derniers mots que Sirius aurait voulut lui dire, et il ne voulait pas les lire. Cela reviendrait à dire qu'il acceptait que ces mots soient les derniers justement...

Pourtant, après quelques instants, il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en les parchemins et les observa un instant, survolant les mots, juste pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de son parrain, s'arrêta sur la signature en bas de la dernière feuille. Puis, il commença à lire, essuyant les gouttes qui perlaient déjà depuis un moment au coin de ses yeux.

**oOo**

_Mon très cher filleul,_

_Harry, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Commencer de la sorte peut paraître assez cliché et mélodramatique, tu ne trouves pas ? Néanmoins, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu n'auras jamais à lire ceci, mais dans le monde dans lequel on vit aujourd'hui, je ne peux qu'imaginer un tel scénario... _

_Si elle se retrouve dans tes mains en ce moment, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé de ne plus être auprès de toi, de t'avoir abandonné, comme tu dois le penser. Et désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire tout cela en face. Crois moi lorsque je te dis que j'aurais préféré le faire, puis que j'aurais aimé aller récupérer cette lettre et la détruire, puisqu'elle n'aurait plus eu d'utilité..._

_J'ai appris la teneur exacte de la prophétie te concernant, toi et la face de serpent de malheur. Mais Dumbledore refuse que je t'en parle. A t-il raison ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne t'en ai pas parlé et que j'ai suivi l'avis de ce vieux fou. Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu étais en droit de le savoir._

_Tu connais l'essentiel, à vrai dire. Si je voulais être drôle, je te dirais que tu dois sauver le monde et devenir le héro que tout le monde attend que tu deviennes. Ainsi tu seras l'homme le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Les filles tomberont toutes à tes pieds et tu seras adulé par tous ! On ne peut rêver d'un meilleur avenir, non ? _

_Mais il n'y a rien qui me fasse sourire là dedans. _

_Lorsque que tu es né, j'ai promis à tes parents de te protéger et d'être toujours là pour toi. La première fois que t'ai vu, tu avais l'air si fragile dans les bras de Lily. Un petit bonhomme brun et avec de grands yeux verts. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu chez toi. Tes yeux. Ceux de ta mère. On te l'a déjà souvent répété, je le sais. Mais il est important que tu comprennes. _

_Ce que je lisais dans les yeux de ta mère, je l'ai lu aussi dans les tiens, Harry. Même lorsque tu n'avais que quelques heures et que tu regardais autour de toi, d'un air curieux. J'y ai vu de la douceur, de l'empathie, de la bienveillance et de la générosité. _

_Tout cela caractérisait bien ta mère. Elle faisait toujours passé les autres avant elle. Bien trop altruiste, la petite Lily. Ses amies, sa famille, puis plus tard ton père, et enfin nous, les maraudeurs... Et puis, toi, bien sûr. « Son petit bébé lion », comme elle t'appelait._

_Savais-tu qu'elle avait découvert le secret de Remus en quatrième année mais qu'elle n'avait rien dit ? Elle ne l'a pas fuit. Au contraire, elle s'est doucement rapproché de lui, devenant sa confidente. Rien n'aurait pu nous faire penser qu'elle savait qu'il était un loup garou ! Si tu veux plus de détails sur cette période, je suis sûr que Rem' voudras bien t'éclairer... _

_Savais-tu aussi que malgré tout ce que ta tante a pu lui dire, et lui faire quand elles étaient gamines, elle demandait toujours à tes grands parents comment allait Pétunia ? Si elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup ? Elle nous a confié, un jour, qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa sœur, et qu'un jour, tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que « Tunie » lui pardonne d'être ce qu'elle était. _

_Savais-tu qu'elle avait été amie avec Servilus ? -Pardon, Severus Rogue ? - Tout cela parce qu'elle arrivait à voir en lui un garçon seul et perdu. (D'ailleurs, elle nous en a beaucoup voulu pour tous les coups bas qu'on avait fait à ce type!). Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait avoir de la compassion pour quelqu'un comme lui, prédestiné à suivre les traces du mage noir. Mais c'était ainsi. Ta mère avait de la compassion pour chaque être humain, -ou pas d'ailleurs, elle en avait aussi pour les créatures magiques, les insectes et tout ce qui avait une âme en fait...- et c'est qui faisait d'elle une jeune femme aimante et aimée. _

_Lorsque je t'ai revu lors de ta troisième année, j'ai cru que je devenais fou. Je t'ai prit pour ton père. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, (et encore, "beaucoup" est bien faible mot ! ) mais ça aussi, on te l'a dit de nombreuses fois. Je pensais vraiment avoir en face de moi un James miniature. Pourtant, rien que le fait de nous avoir empêcher, Remus et moi, de réduire Pettigrow en cendres ce soir là, rien que ce geste là, m'a fait comprendre que tu tenais bien plus de Lily que de James. _

_Mais pour ce qui t'attend, ce n'est pas bon. Non . Pas bon du tout. Dès que tu apprendras pour la prophétie, je SAIS ce que tu feras. Et je ne veux absolument pas que tu le fasses.  
Toi aussi, tu fais passer les autres avant toi. Toi aussi, tu te préoccupes du bonheur des autres avant le tient. Toi aussi, ta première pensée sera que ta vie ne vaut pas celle de centaines de milliers de gens. Et toi aussi, comme Lily, tu n'auras pas peur de te sacrifier pour tous les sauver. Comme elle l'a fait pour toi, je sais que tu n'hésiterai pas à te lancer devant un Avada pour épargner Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred ou Georges, ou même un total étranger, tiens ! Ton courage dépasse bien celui de tes parents. _

_Je sais que pour les protéger, tu voudras les éloigner. Je te connais Harry. Et encore une fois, tu fera ce que Lily avait trouvé juste de faire lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la prophétie. Elle a essayé de m'éloigner de vous, pour que je sois en sécurité. Et cette fois là encore, elle a eu le dernier mot..._

_Me protéger ? Je ne craignais rien pourtant. Mais il a fallut qu'elle le fasse et qu'elle demande à ce que j'aie un endroit où me cacher. Le fait que je sois introuvable a été un atout en plus pour que la population sorcière croie que j'étais bel et bien le gardien, d'ailleurs... _

_Harry, tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu n'as pas à faire cela. Tu dois accepter l'aide des autres et accepter le fait qu'ils sont là pour toi. Et si ils veulent rester avec toi, malgré les épreuves, laisse les faire leur choix. Laisse leur le choix que tes parents n'ont pas voulut me laisser. Vois-tu où cela les a mené ? _

_Tu vas devoir subir de nombreuses épreuves encore, je le sais, mais ne t'éloigne pas de tes amis. Ils resteront toujours auprès de toi, ils seront là pour t'épauler. Tu ne dois pas tout supporter tout seul. Ron et Hermione ne te trahiront jamais, Harry. Aie confiance en eux. _

_Le monde ne peut reposer sur toi ! Laisse Le vieux fou de Dumbledore s'occuper de cela ! Il trouvera bien un solution, j'ai confiance en lui. Toi, tu dois vivre ta vie au maximum. Tu dois penser à toi, à ton avenir. Tu dois profiter tant qu'il est encore temps, Harry. Si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise après la mort de James et Lily, après l'attaque de Bellatrix sur les Londubat, et après toutes les pertes occasionnées par les mangemorts, c'est que la vie est courte. Elle peut basculer à tout moment. Elle peut nous arracher un de nos amis, de nos parents, de nos frères avant même que l'on ait pu dire « Quiddich ». _

_Alors cesse donc de penser que pour le bien de tous tu dois t'isoler du monde entier, pour éviter « les pertes collatérales ». Cela ne fera que nuire aux bons moments paisibles et merveilleux que tu pourras vivre avec tes amis. Et je veux que tu vives ces moments là, tu entends ?_

_Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi. Mais s'il te plaît, Harry, essaie de vivre, de rire. Je m'en voudrais terriblement si tu ne faisait plus profiter le monde de ton rire !_

_J'aurais tellement voulut avoir une place plus importante dans ta vie. J'aurais aimé t'accueillir chez moi et t'élever dans la joie et le bonheur que tu n'as pas connu. J'aurai aimé être là pour te féliciter pour tes premières notes à l'école, pour ta rentrée à Poudlard et pour ta répartition à Gryffondor. J'aurai aimé assister à tes match autrement que sous la forme d'un gros chien noir. J'aurai tout simplement aimé être là, à chaque instant de ta vie, Harry. Mais la vie ne s'écoule jamais comme on le souhaite. _

_J'aurais aimé te parler plus en détails de tes parents, te dire qui ils étaient. Mais aujourd'hui encore j'ai du mal. Et j'en suis navré, Harry. Je sais que tu aurais sûrement aimé que je le fasse, mais j'y suis jamais parvenu vraiment. Azkaban ne m'a pas aider à faire le deuil, je crois. Mais il y une chose que je sais et que je peux te dire. Tes parents auraient été très fiers du jeune homme que tu es, Harry James Potter, sois en sûr ! _

_Moi, en tout cas, je suis très fier de toi. Je suis fier d'être le parrain de quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi. Sache que je t'aime comme un fils, mon cher filleul. Et que je serai toujours avec toi, où que tu sois. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder le ciel et les étoiles et penser à moi. Je serai là. _

_Une dernière petite chose avant de mettre un point final à cette lettre :  
__Promets-moi de sourire._

_Sirius, ton parrain, qui t'aime... _

« Je te le promets Sirius. »

**oOo**

Harry ferma les yeux, les joues ruisselant de larmes. Il tenait fermement la lettre de Sirius dans ses mains. C'était la première fois que ce dernier lui parlaient autant de sa mère. Il lui avait déjà parler de son père, des maraudeurs et de leurs blagues, mais très peu de Lily. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais montrer toutes les photos. Peut être que s'il avait eu le temps, il aurait surmonter son propre deuil et l'aurait fait ?

« Euh... Harry ? »

Hermione se tenait à la porte de la chambre. Harry leva son regard mouillé vers elle, et aussitôt la jeune fille vint le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun s'accrocha à sa meilleure amie, versa encore quelques larmes, avant de la repousser gentiment.

« - Ça va mieux ? demanda t-elle

\- Oui, Mione. Tu étais venue pourquoi ?

\- Oh, Mme Weasley m'a chargé de venir te chercher pour le dîner.

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

\- C'est une lettre ? » questionna la jeune fille en désignant les parchemins entre les mains d'Harry.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un hochement de tête, mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, elle se doutait de qui elle venait. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture légèrement penchée du parrain de son meilleur ami.

Ils se rendirent donc à la cuisine, discutant des changements de décorations dans la maison. Arrivés en bas, ils furent accueillis par un Ron grognon, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Et bien, il vous en a fallut du temps ! Je meurt de faim moi !

\- Oh, pauvre Ronnie ! Permets-moi de te dire que tu as toujours faim de toute façon, » lança Harry en souriant.

Toutes les personnes présentes suspendirent leur geste pendant une fraction de seconde pour les plus discrets et plus longtemps pour ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. C'était la première phrase qu'Harry disait sans être sollicité depuis la mort de Sirius.

« - Bon, hum.. servez vous les enfants, j'espère que vous aimerai. C'est une nouvelle recette, expliqua Molly pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Merci, Maman, mais tout ce que tu fais est toujours délicieux de toute façon, fit Georges.

\- Oh c'est gentil ce que tu dis là, Georges.

\- Maman ! Je suis Fred !

\- Tu n'a pas honte, femme ? demanda l'autre jumeaux

\- Oh désolé, chéri, j'étais un peu troublée...

\- Non, en fait tu avais raison, c'est moi Georges ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Harry y compris. Après le repas, prit dans une ambiance légère, Harry prit la parole pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Un record si on prenait en compte ce dernier mois.

« C'est super ce que vous avez fait à cette maison, elle est bien plus chaleureuse ! Je vous en remercie.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, lui répondirent plusieurs personnes.

\- Et de rien! On a été tous ravis de rendre ce manoir moins lugubre! continua Hermione.

\- Parles pour toi! Moi je crois que je mourrai sur place si je vois encore une toile d'araignée! s'exclame Ron, faisant, à nouveau, rire toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Mais maintenant qu'on a fini toutes les pièces, cela vous direz une partie de bataille explosive ? » demanda à nouveau Harry

Si toute la famille Weasley était étonnée du changement de comportement d'Harry, Hermione, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sirius avait dit dans cette lettre, mais elle le remercia mille fois de lui avoir ramener son meilleur ami.

Quand Fred et Georges sortirent de la cuisine pour aller chercher le jeu de cartes, Harry, de son coté, se leva et se rapprocha de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, mais on y voyait déjà quelques étoiles. Alors, tout bas, il murmura :

« Tu vois, Sirius, je vais tenir ma promesse. J'ai décidé d'être heureux, et qu'importe le temps que cela durera. »

* * *

Voilà,Merci d'avoir lu!  
J'espère que cela vous a plu! ^^


End file.
